Dead Sessions
by Jknight3135
Summary: Your name is Natasha Kvatch some shady agents showed up and have taken you away to Sweden for some kind of study. Yeah right, that's what they're doing, sure, you totally believe that. You're not sure how you feel about these Kanaya and Vriska characters either, although you seem pretty OC yourself, wait what are you even talking about? You have more important things to worry about
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is a bit of an experiment while reading **_**The Saltwater Room **_**by Natural selection, this idea popped into my head, and I'll be damned but this is an addicting fandom. So I had to at least try something out. Now if you've read **_**The Saltwater Room **_**and you should its great, you'll notice this is kind of similar to the beginning of that fic, and I admit it is fairly similar, I'm using a similar Hunger Games type entry sequence here, but after that I take a completely different direction. I promise that I'm not just copying, I will gladly give all credit for the inspiration for these first couple chapters to natural selection.**

**Anywho yeah my first foray into the Homestuck fandom, I hope you enjoy, and I hope to hear what you think about it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not pretend to own any of the characters or concepts related to Homestuck, they belong to Andrew Hussie, The only thing I own is my original character Natasha.**

* * *

Dead Sessions

Chapter 1: A Strange new Adventure?

Your NAME isn't important.

You are a PERSON, and have a variety of interests that are also UNIMPORTANT although it is safe to assume one of them is playing GAMES.

You are currently in the process of picking out a WEAPON for the upcoming RAID on a popular EXTREME ROLE PLAYING GAME; the player next to you has chosen a CHAINSAW.

…

You decide to be her in hopes of being MORE IMPORTANT.

* * *

Your name is KANYA MARYAM.

You describe yourself as one of many things such as a LUMBER JACK, ETREME ROLEPLAYER, or a TREETRIMMER, but really you are fine describing yourself as anything that often uses a CHAINSAW.

Although most simply call you a MUTANT, you personally prefer the term EVOLVED in any case you are DIFFERENT than most people. You suppose you are OK with that, most other people are not very INTERESTING anyway.

* * *

As was previously mentioned she is a mutant, although no radiation or the like has caused this, it was merely natural mutation of genes during reproduction. This mutation has caused her to have tough light grey skin, yellow eyes, and orange-yellow horns, while she thinks she looks pretty awesome, her parents are less than thrilled at her look especially being of jade green blood. While they have slightly different shades of green Kanaya's blood is a perfect jade green which would normally place her in a position of significant comfort in society due to its rarity, however the fact she is a mutant has reduced this benefit, something her parents were sorely disappointed to find out, it does however give her a few nice little bonuses. A prime example being the millions of tiny nanites flowing through her veins, while their primary function is to act as maintenance fixing and keeping the body healthy, they also allow for an in depth connection to technology, such as games, that cannot be experienced any other way.

This is how she is able to literally feel the intensity of combat with the hordes of evil trees; her chainsaw seems more and more practical as time goes on. These online roleplaying games take up a fair amount of her time, as well as designing, and reading, all things that can be comfortably accomplished in her room away from the eyes of the public, exactly the way her parent prefer it.

Her younger sister garners that attention as she is not a mutant and has jade green blood, as soon as she was born Kanaya's parents set to making the human child's life as good as possible as her blood brought in money and influence. But as was also previously mentioned Kanaya is not interested in meeting all the uninteresting people her sister is paraded before.

However today is a strange day. "Kanaya, turn that off there are people here to see you."

The terse tone and simple clear meaning are the norm of her parent's conversations with her. Although maybe 'Conversation' isn't the right word for 'as little contact as possible'. She is however used to this, so getting up and closing her game she briefly catches her reflection in a mirror surface. Hair sticking up in a strange display that cannot quite be named, a long sleeve grey shirt covered by a black T-shirt with a Virgo symbol on it, and a long dark red skirt.

Walking upstairs from her basement room she sees two large bald men in suits standing rigidly in her living room.

"Kanaya Maryam?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, that's me." She replies.

"You've been chosen as a study subject by the Order of Outcasts, we're here to collect you."

"Wait a minute, I've been what?"

"Chosen as a subject of study, you'll have to come live at the Outcast compound in Switzerland."

"Is this voluntary or am I being volunteered?" she asks with a subtle look to where her mother was standing.

"Subjects such as yourself are fairly rare, so we have authority to remove you unless you are otherwise employed in an important position." Kanaya frowned at this. "As you are not you'll be coming with us but I assure you it is not as bad as it sounds." When the man said this it seemed that he was trying to impart some hidden meaning to Kanaya.

"Hmmm…" _Could it truly be any worse than the stagnation of my current life? _"You're not going to run weird medical experiments on me are you?"

"Only if you allow it." The agent said with a small smile. "Scans, exams, that sort of thing, nothing invasive."

"Can I pack some things?"

"As long as it's a reasonable amount you may, but we must be off in no less than 45 minutes, start packing, and don't try and bring anything dodgy." He replies seriously.

With that she turns thinking of what to bring on this strange new adventure.

* * *

Your name is NATASHA KVATCH, and your online username is ARKNIGHT.

You live in a large house on the outskirts of a medium sized town in SIBERIA. It is ALWAYS COLD here so you spend much of your free time INSIDE, doing things like READING, PLAYING GAMES, and DRAWING; you do however enjoy EXPLORING THE WILDERNESS when the weather is not TERRIFYINGLY COLD.

You are a MUTANT, but most people try not to think about you, you don't PARTICULARLY CARE. You are not only a MUTANT in the previously mentioned fashion but also by the fact that your blood is BLACK; this COMPLICATES some things because that blood class doesn't technically EXSIST.

Natasha's family is made up of cerulean-bloods, who have a fair amount of influence in this half of Russia, not that it means much because this half of Russian is mostly Wilderness. It has however allowed her to live in decent comfort; however her black blood and mutation complicate things for her family. Her parents have never explicitly expressed dislike for her but she has always felt they would rather her be gone.

They give very little but she only asks for very little, the largest thing being the nanite implants she utilizes to play online games, this implant is be common amongst cerulean bloods so it wasn't a big deal, she and her parents have an understanding: Natasha does not make a public and embarrassing spectacle of her black blood and mutation, and her parents supply her with the few things she asks for. It is simple and effective but does not promote a strong social life, and she tends to be quiet, tactical, and sarcastic.

A girl chainsaws the trunk of an evil tree in half with a swing of her chainsaw.

GA: Another One Down, Excellent.

AK: There are only a few more left, we've done well.

GA: Oh Hang On I've Got To Go, I'll See You Later.

AK: Da, do svidaniya.

A knocking at the door draws Natasha's attention, her mother steps into the room. "Could you come down to the living room, there are some people here to talk to you."

"Talk to me?"

"Yes, they have a proposal for you."

She gets up and follows her mother down to the parlor where two men stand in governmental winter gear.

"Natasha Kvatch?"

She just nods in response.

"You have been chosen as a study subject by the Order of Outcasts, we're here to collect you."

Looking immediately suspicious, she asks. "What kind of study?"

"Study of the unique mutation you exhibit." Cutting off the obvious next question the man speaks again. "No we aren't going to experiment on you, believe me the program is not what you would expect."

"I think I'd rather not."

"That's unfortunate because we have the authority to take you forcefully if need be, I think you should reconsider our offer."

A grimace crosses her face at this news. "So what exactly does this 'study' entail?"

"You'll come with us to live at the Outcast compound in Switzerland; there your mutation will be examined."

"Need to know basis only huh? Well it doesn't appear I have much choice, can I at least pack some things?"

"You've got 45 minutes, and don't try and sneak in anything suspicious."

Walking back to her room she digs out her backpack and a duffle bag and begins packing things into them. Standing at one point she examines herself in the mirror.

Shoulder length black hair with a few deep red highlights that tumbled down around her face, the whites of her eyes were yellow with a few black veins and deep red irises, atop her head were two orange-yellow horns that went up about three inches before cutting sharply back for two inches at nearly a 90 degree angle, slightly on the tall side with a moderate-build her baggy clothing hid a moderately shapely body that belied more strength than one would think at first glance. A black long sleeve shirt, with a gray-blue fleece lined military style jacket over it, emblazoned across the left breast of the jacket and right shoulder was the anarchy A symbol in black, around her neck was a cloth facemask that could be pulled up to stave off the cold, and lastly a pair of white black and gray winter camouflage cargoes. She also put on a black and red beanie with holes in it for her horns, and lacing up a pair of black winter combat boots she headed back out into the living room.

"Alright lead the way."

* * *

Your name is VRISKA SERKET and you're kind of a bitch.

You've TONED IT DOWN some though. You had to when you MOVED into an area full of INDIGO AND PURPLE bloods. You hadn't realized how HORRIBLE it was to be LOWER ON THE FOOD chain before when you were the highest blood caste in the area. You don't necessarily REGRET what you did to the lower blood castes, but you don't think you have it in you TO DO IT ANYMORE.

You are a MUTANT, and those POMPOUS ASSHOLES never forget to REMIND you of it. Your cerulean blood allows you to live with SIGNIFICANT COMFORT but it is the LOWEST caste in the area you now live in.

The raid finishes and a bored Vriska thinks of what to do next.

"Vriska dear there are some people here who want to see you." Her mothers' voice drifts up the stairway to her room.

Her parents were always rather loving regardless of the mutation, they were not the best role models when it came to caste toleration, but they cared for their own. So Vriska got up and headed downstairs to find two bald men in suits.

"Vriska Serket?"

"Maybe, who's askin?"

"The Order of Outcasts, we're here to collect you as part of study of mutations of the same nature as yours."

"I think I'll pass on being a guinea pig, thank you." She replied with a smirk turning away.

"Then we have permission to take you by force if you don't comply." The agent replied lowly.

"You can't do that!" Her mother spoke up.

The other agent pulled a document out from in his coat bearing the royal seal, embossed with a deep purple.

"Actually we can."

"Uh…"

"If you come nicely we'll give you 45 minutes to pack your things, if not you'll have those clothes and that's it."

"I'll… go start packing I guess."

* * *

Be the MAIN CHARACTER again!

…

Which one was that?

The NEW one Pooplord! Get it together!

* * *

You are NATASHA again.

After being shoved into the back of an "inconspicuous" black van that just screamed 'government secret' she sat in back for several hours as they drove to the nearest place that could be identified as airfield AKA a long strip of dirt with a few small garages at one end. A very out of place private jet sat at the end of the runway, obviously too large for the small garages. After being ushered onto the plane she was placed in a room with a few seats and heavy doors at both ends. The agents closed the doors and left her alone with her thoughts, a few minutes later she could hear the engines starting up. Steeling herself for a long flight she slouched over the two seat bench and promptly fell asleep.

A sudden jolt flipped her out of the seats into an ungraceful heap on the floor.

"Ouch"

The sound of squealing tires could be heard and a quick glance out the window confirmed that the plain had touched down; an agent opened the door as she was picking herself up off the floor.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The 'Fasten seatbelt' sign didn't turn on." She replied a little peeved.

The agent frowned. "Those chairs don't have seatbelts."

"Wow"

"We've touched down to refuel and pick up another subject do you need anything?"

"Yes I'm starving."

"Alright, we're getting McDonalds, what do you want?"

"Uh…"

"What never been to McDonalds before?"

"Dude, I lived in SIBERIA, not exactly common out there."

"Right we'll just get you a burger then." And with that he closed the door.

After about twenty minutes another mutant was led into the room holding two paper bags.

"Uhm. Hi, I assume one of these is yours?" The new mutant girls said.

"Yeah should be, my name's Natasha by the way."

The girl came over and sat down placing the food on the seat between them.

"I'm Kanaya, do you know anything more about what we're in for?"

"No."

"Damn"

With that Natasha dug into one of the bags and started eating. Kanaya did the same with her food and they ate in silence.

"Say are you from around here? Because I actually don't know where we've landed." Natasha asked after a while.

"This is the main airfield for Juno Alaska, I lived here in Juno."

"Mmm, didn't feel like that long of a flight that explains it."

"Where are you from?"

"Siberia, lived just outside a town, surrounded by a thousand miles of nothing in every direction."

"Interesting."

"No. not really."

Kanaya chuckled slightly at that.

One of the agents poked their head into the room. "We'll be taking off shortly."

Natasha vaulted over the back of the seat into the row behind it and lay across the bench seats.

"I dunno about you but I'm going back to sleep."

"That seems like a reasonable course of action." Kanaya replied.

The jet engines wound up and the small jet screamed off into the air once again.

This time she woke up before landing, sitting upright in her seat and stretching she looked out the window. Vast rolling green plains could be seen obscured by the occasional cloud, doing a mental world map in her head she deduced they were likely over the Great Plains of the US.

Looking back to the inside of the plane she could see two feet sticking out into the isle from the bench in front of her, Kanaya must still be asleep.

For lack of anything better to do she turns to stare morosely out the window.

* * *

It is some indiscriminate but large amount of time later before an agent pokes through the door and informs her that they will be landing in the next twenty minutes, waking Kanaya in the process.

A sleepy eyed Kanaya pokes over the back of the seat in front of her.

"Have a nice nap?" Natasha asks.

"YAAAAAAAWWN"

"I'll take that as a 'damn skippy'." She gives her a sleepy thumbs up.

"Any idea where we are?"

"Eastern united States if I had to guess."

"Hmm, wonder who we'll be picking up."

About fifty minutes later a girl with long black hair and sharp fangs is lead into the room.

"Privet."

"What?"

"Means 'hi' in Russian."

"I don't speak Russian."

"Da but I do, it slips in here and there."

"So you're from Russia then?"

"Da, my name is Natasha, you?"

"Vriska." She replies walking to the seat across the aisle.

"I'm Kanaya."

"Awesome, now that we're all friends does anyone know what the fuck these weirdoes want with us?"

"No"

Natasha just shrugs.

"So where have we landed this time?" Natasha asks.

"This is New York city, why? where are you two from?"

"Juno Alaska."

"The middle of Siberia."

"Not what I was expecting, neither of you are idiot low bloods are you?" Vriska asks with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Jade green." Kanaya replies. "Although I personally could care less what color your blood is."

"What about you?" She asks Nat.

"Black"

"Bullshit, what are you some rust blood or something?"

Natasha bites her thumb with one of her larger than normal canines and shows the small prick of onyx blood to her companions.

"Holy shit you do have black blood."

"That's… interesting." Kanaya replies.

Natasha just shrugs. "Works just the same as any other blood."

"That's freaky." Vriska said.

Nat just shrugged again.

* * *

The plane screamed off into the air again bound for Switzerland, Vriska went to sleep in her row of seats while Kanaya and Natasha conversed quietly for a while. The plane eventually set down at a military airbase in Switzerland, stepping off the plane the three saw several military type personnel standing around next to an APC and two military Jeeps. They were led into the back of the APC along with two of the soldiers.

Now that she had a better look at the soldiers Natasha could tell they weren't Swiss military, they had no Swiss flag on their grey camouflage uniforms, but instead had what she assumed to be the Outcast emblem on their sleeves.

She didn't understand what the symbol meant or how it related to the name Outcasts but she knew they were not Swiss military.

The APC thundered off, there were no windows on the APC so the occupants couldn't see where they were going. They sat in silence for the whole trip of about two hours; the silence was mainly from the I-take-no-shit glare the two soldiers wore for the duration of the trip. But the APC finally rolled to a stop and someone outside banged twice on the door and then it opened.

Stepping out into the light Natasha looked around, the sky was overcast so the light was dimmed, they were partway up the slope of a large mountain and all that could be seen in any direction was a forest of pine trees save one long road, the ground was covered in snow and the air was cold, their breath frosted in the air. In front of them was the entrance to a large tunnel that the road continued into, a large blast door was poking out of the ceiling, just inside the tunnel was a doorway that the soldier began ushering them towards, as the APC and Jeeps drove off into the tunnel. Before they were completely inside Nat saw another small convoy coming down the road.

Inside the hallways were very military, Spartan and devoid of decoration not even painted just bare concrete. They walked a short ways down the hall to a larger room with more soldiers in it and several rows of folding chairs in front of a raised podium, several other hallways branched off from this room.

"Sit with your team." One of the soldiers instructed.

Looking around slightly confused Nat asked. "Our team is?"

"Whoever you arrived with." The soldier replied curtly.

"Right"

With that the three sat down and waited, after about ten minutes another three mutants were led into the room, soon after two more groups, and another, and another until there were eight groups total. Once they had all arrived an officer stepped up to the podium, he was muscular, tall and had a buzz cut with a gruff beard, he stood strait at the podium.

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here." He said, his voice was deep and gravely.

Murmurs of assent rose from the assembled mutants.

"You're not here to be studied."

Angry murmurs, as well as unsurprised.

"You're all here under rather strange circumstances actually." He started manipulating something on the podium.

The lights dimmed and a projector in the ceiling turned on displaying a large picture on the wall next to the officer. The picture was of a very strange structure a large steep pyramid with an empty pedestal on top of it surrounded by several partially collapsed towers that had large spheres on them.

"There are four of these structures within this mountain, there origin and purpose is as of yet unknown, this is why you are here."

"What? we're thuppothed to figure it out becauthe you guys can't?" One of the other mutants spoke up with a lisp, wearing some weird 3D glasses.

"Yes, because it would seem the towers only function properly when presented with mutants like yourselves."

Silence.

"Eight of the smaller towers contain teleportation pads, when all eight pads have a team of three standing on them they activate, starting 'The choosing phase'."

"We were able to do this with humans, the choosing phase is a survival scenario, and the teams must fight it out on terms mitigated by the towers systems."

"Wait we have to fight?" a mutant spoke up.

"Unfortunately yes." The man had a truly regretful face at this, his upright military demeanor slumping for a moment. "The choosing phase cannot be completed without the elimination of at least four teams, now a team is eliminated when one or more of its members are killed, the surviving members are disqualified and must leave via the teleportation pads."

"Disqualified members will go into the next round of mutants we bring in, as you are our first group there are no disqualified members here."

"Each team must eliminate another team in order to be chosen. You were collected in your teams that were pre-determined based on your profiles."

"In a few moments you will go through these doors where another officer will answer any questions you have and brief you on the details of the scenario. Dismissed."

The small groups began shuffling towards doors to get some answers from these officers; Nat just sat there waiting for the commotion to settle down. After most of the groups had left the original officer walked over to them.

"Come on you three are with me."

They got up and followed the officer down one of the corridors to a smaller room with three chairs and their belongings.

"Sit down; I'm sure you have plenty of questions."

They sat down as the officer moved over to a chair next to a desk with a computer on it.

"Now then, my name is Commander Hackett, ask away."

Vriska spoke up first. "What kind of a sick joke is this?"

"No joke, unfortunately when we first set off the choosing phase with human teams we had no idea what we were doing, those soldiers had to do the same thing, the session only lasts as long as necessary, and it knows if the players are… unwilling to fight, it gives a 24 hour warning before all contestants are eliminated… by death, and after that the surviving teams couldn't move on because the next phase rejected their DNA, that was one of the few answers these ruins have provided us, your mutant DNA will be accepted."

"Why are you doing this though, what are these ruins hiding?" Kanaya asked.

"We aren't quite sure, but the technology in them is incredible, when the teams are teleported into the scenario they leave earth, it teleports them somewhere else, we don't know how it does this, or even where it gets the power to do this, we've never been able to locate any sort of power source around any of the ruins. But that kind of technology could change lives, and honestly we're giving you kids a better chance then you had."

"What do you mean?" Nat asked.

"I'll let you in on a secret since you won't be leaving here, but before we stepped in with the request to collect you mutants, the government was planning on starting death camps."

Shocked silence, sure the mutants had always been outcast and ridiculed but death camps seemed extreme.

"That can't be right." Vriska said.

"It is, the Condesce saw the mutants as a blight on the human race." _The crazy bitch._

"My only advice to you is to fight, don't screw around, steel yourselves and get it over with quick, then go and hide you only have to kill one player to eliminate another team, then as long as none of you die, you'll come out all right."

"Now the brief, the battle area is a large mountain valley, similar to the surrounding area, it's cold so get warm clothing from your belongings, there are several buildings throughout the area as well as a small town in the center, supplies are scattered throughout as well as natural resources, one of the more interesting things the ruins do is assigning a strife Specibus."

"A what?"

"Strife Specibus, you're weapon category, upon entering the arena you will each be assigned a Strife Specibus and a basic weapon from that category, based on the readings the ruins take on each individual, the variety of weapons varies greatly so be prepared for anything."

"Now then I'll leave you alone until it's time you can go through your things for clothing but you can't take any weapons or supplies with you."

"Will we be searched?" Vriska asked innocently.

"No but anything that falls outside of the ruins guidelines will disintegrate during teleportation."

"oh…" Her face fell.

With that he left the room.

The room fell into silence.

Natasha suddenly got up and started looking through her bags pulling out the rest of her winter gear.

"What are you doing?" Kanaya asked.

"Fighting."

* * *

**A/N: BE THE READER!**

**You are now the reader and have decided that you totally enjoyed that writing, and have decided to write an awesome review! You totally had that thought all on your own with that amazing free will and self-choice that you possess!**

**Hehe I couldn't resist.**

**Well thanks for reading, I read and reply to any and all reviews, and I'm plenty willing to answer questions or chat with people about the story, so don't be afraid to review or shoot me a PM.**

**Thanks for Reading Jknight out.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Watch

**A/N: Just a short chapter to show that i am continuing with this story, if only slowly. I do enjoy writing this, and so far one person has followed, so to them, Thank you.**

Chapter 2: First Watch

The large tower ruin was behind them, they were standing in front of one of the smaller towers, which had a large opening in its base, inside was a large pad with a strange symbol on it. Natasha regarded the pad with a slight frown. Vriska leaned against a nearby wall trying to act calm but the nervous twitch of her hand gave away her anxiety, Kanaya was seated against the base of the tower ringing her hands, Natasha stood and stared at the teleportation pad.

"Alright step onto the pad." Hackett said after listening to his radio for a moment.

The three of them cautiously stepped onto the pad.

"Good luck you three." Hackett said with a nod.

Natasha nodded back. The symbol on the pad began glowing a bright green, and with a wisp of energy they were gone.

The sudden cold hit like a wave, they were now standing on a pad about twenty yards from the base of a mountain with a frozen pine forest all around them.

"Assigning Strife Specibi." A mechanical voice echoed from somewhere above.

A green card materialized in front of Natasha, at the bottom it read 'Halberdkind' the card disappeared and a halberd materialized where it had been landing neatly in Natasha's outstretched hand. It was a simple halberd a long spear with a point on the top, and axe head on one side and a sharp pike on the opposite. Natasha hefted the weapon testing it weight and balance.

"That'll work."

Another card materialized in front of Kanaya, this one reading 'Chainsawkind'. Similarly the card disappeared and a moment later a chainsaw materialized falling into Kanaya's hands.

"Cool."

Another card appeared in front of Vriska, '1&1/2 bladekind' a longsword and a dagger materialized one falling into each hand.

"I can work with this."

"Specibi assigned Choosing begin." The voice echoed overhead.

Natasha took a deep breath and let it out slowly before pulling gloves out of her pocket and pulling up her facemask to cover her nose.

"Alright let's move, we need to find supplies and shelter before dark." The other two nodded pulling on their winter gear as well.

"Any idea which way we should go?" Vriska asked.

Looking left and right revealed the mountain went off in either direction forming the wall of the valley they were in.

"Straight ahead."

So they walked off into the quiet trees standing like frozen sentinels to an icy world. Boots crunching softly in the snow, they trudged off into the forest.

"I don't like this place, something feels… wrong about it." Kanaya said after a while.

"There are no animals, this place is dead quiet." Vriska replied.

"I see something." Natasha said suddenly stopping.

Off to the right through the trees a small wooden shack stood covered in snow.

"Think there might be anything useful in there?" Vriska asked.

"I dunno, but it's shelter we'll stay there for the night." Nat replied.

It really was just a shack, it had no windows, and just one ill-fitting door that creaked open on rusty hinges. Inside the shed held an assortment of hand tools hanging on the walls and laying on a workbench.

"Vriska collect some firewood, Kanaya search through all this for anything useful, I'll cut a smoke hole in the roof, ok?"

"Got it."

"Alright."

Natasha climbed up onto the roof of the shack, scurrying up to the peak of the roof she pulled out her halberd and started to chop at the roof. After about twenty minutes she had a foot wide hole cut through the roof.

"Find anything useful Kanaya?"

Kanaya turned around to find, no one?

"Natasha?"

"Up here."

Looking up Kanaya found Natasha sticking her head in through the hole in the roof.

"Uh… yes, I found a sealed can of peanuts, a box of matches, and some old blankets."

"Better than nothing."

Natasha removed her head from the roof and jumped down off the shack in time to meet Vriska coming back with an armful of firewood.

They cleared a space in the middle of the room and piled some rocks to make a fire pit, they lit it using the matches. By now dusk had become night so they closed the door barring it shut, and laid out the blankets and sat around their small campfire.

"Did anyone find any food?" Vriska asked.

Kanaya tossed her the can of peanuts. "Hope you aren't allergic."

Vriska poured out a third of the nuts and passed the can to Natasha. "Not my ideal meal of choice, but I guess it's better than nothing."

Natasha took her share and passed the can back to Kanaya. Natasha stared into the flames while absentmindedly munching on the nuts.

"Do you really think we can do this?" Kanaya asked quietly. "I don't know if I could kill somebody."

Vriska said nothing and just examined her sword.

"We have too; it's us… or them." Nat replied after a while.

"That doesn't ease my conscience any."

"It wasn't supposed too, we fight or we die, simple as that."

"Do you think you could kill somebody?"

"If I have to, I will, and right now we need to kill someone, once we qualify we can just wait it out."

"I suppose you're right." She seemed to find some hidden conviction in the fire. "I will not die here."

Natasha held out her hand, Kanaya stared at her and her sideways smirk of a smile, before grasping her hand. She reached out to Vriska who also took her hand.

"We'll make it out of here alive." Natasha said firmly. "Now you two get some rest, I'll take first watch."

They nodded and curled up on the rough blankets, while Natasha sat with her halberd across her lap.


	3. Chapter 3: Blood on the Snow

**A/N: Ok I've been in a Homestuck mood lately so here you guys go. I've changed my writing style a little bit because the perspective I had been using kept feeling awkward to write so it's now more like the comic where YOU are whoever I tell you to be.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Blood on the snow

The snow.

Kanaya had seen snow all her life, living in Alaska it was hard to get away from it. This was different though, this snow had never seen the likes of man while these 'manmade' structures situated the area, she doubted any man had been here to make them. So the snow was pure, white and untouched it stretched out across the forest floor in a thick white sheet. Even in the dusk of morning it caught the faint light.

Deciding now was good enough you begin rousing the others, you had been given the last watch and so had to wake them at first light. Vriska and Ntasha got up slowly.

Stifling a yawn Ntasha began preparing to move out. "We need to look for supplies today."

"Do you think we should head towards the town?" Kanaya asked.

"I think it's our best bet, granted that's probably what everyone else is thinking as well."

"So we might have to fight." Vriska said, more as a statement than a question.

Ntasha just nodded her head.

They moved slowly towards the center of the valley stopping whenever they saw something worth searching, and by the end of the day had some supplies. They decided to camp in a small house on the side of a hill overlooking the town, far enough away that they should be safe, but close enough to get easily to the town.

Be Kanaya.

You sit on the roof of your small hideout, having climbed out of a window of the small house where Vriska and Ntasha were setting up camp, it is your job to lookout for anyone coming in. It is dreadfully cold and you are glad you had extra winter gear among your belongings, unlike some of the other mutants. Ntasha had an extra wool beanie that she had given to you, but you now wish for a scarf or face wrap like Ntasha has. Your chainsaw sits in the snow next to you on the roof, you frown slightly at it, while it is something you are somewhat familiar with using as a weapon from your time roleplaying, the motor will be loud if you have to start it, and that could draw unwanted attention, although it is also a fear-inspiring weapon and merely starting it may be enough to avoid a fight. After a while Vriska climbs out onto the roof and stands next to you.

"See anything?"

"No, not even an animal."

Vriska just hmph's.

You both sit there for a moment as the sun begins setting over the valley's far edge.

"So what do you think of Ntasha?" Vriska asks suddenly.

"She seems like a good person to me, someone we can count on to help us through this."

Vriska nods. "I think you're probably right, but she's gonna have to prove herself if she wants to be leader of this team."

"I'm not sure that is her intention."

"What'd you mean? It seems like she's taking the lead whenever we have a decision to make."

"Mmm, but I think she is not doing it because she thinks she should be leader, but that she is doing what she feels is the best course of action for survival."

"Doesn't that make her the leader anyway?"

"Only if we attach that title to her, I do not believe she will ever assume that title on her own."

"Hmmm."

* * *

Be Ntasha.

The house luckily has a small fireplace on the first floor, you didn't lite a fire in it until after dark so the smoke would not be seen, but now that it is lit you are glad. Having lived in Siberia all your life you are used to being cold but a warm fire is always nice, as is warm food even though it is not particularly choice food, a few cans of soup and vegetables were thrown together in a large pot that was in the house to make a meal for the night. You haven't eaten anything all day and even though the soup isn't very good you don't care. Kanaya also finds a kettle and makes tea using pine needles, the needles aren't the best flavoring but it is a warm beverage, and it rousts the last of the cold from deep in your bones.

With that done you take the first watch again as Kanaya and Vriska quickly fall asleep, again you sit with the familiar weight of your halberd laying across your lap, the weapon is not particularly flashy, made of simple materials, but against opponents wearing no armor it will serve just fine, while a halberd is a fairly difficult weapon to wield effectively, in the right hands it can be deadly having the reach of a spear and the weight and power of a battle axe.

Through the long hours of the watch you think on what should be done tomorrow, heading into town is your best bet for finding the supplies you and your team members will need to survive, but it also increases the chance of running into another team, while you will eventually need to fight another team, you'd rather stack the deck in your favor by using and ambush or traps to assist you, running into another team unexpectedly makes the fight much fairer, a fair fight does not support survival as much as an unfair fight.

* * *

The next morning finds you and your team tired but alive another day, two days of less than normal sleep is beginning to affect everyone, you can see it in the bags under their eyes and the occasional clumsiness of your own hands, you need to qualify quickly and then get out of dodge before your team is too worn out to fight.

"Alright, well keep this as our camp for now, let's head into the town and get some supplies."

Vriska and Kanaya simply nod collecting a few essentials before following you down to the town. You walk along a small road that leads to the town so as not to leave a trail in the snow that leads all the way back to your base. You search a few small buildings on the outskirts of town before entering it proper.

You stand at the end of a block of residential houses, there are several cars parked on both sides of the street and you stand wondering if they are worth searching, or going right for the houses. Kanaya is peering through the windows into one of the cars and Vriska is digging through the snow next to one, she pulls a perfectly round white orb out of the snow.

"What is that?" You ask her.

She holds it in her left hand examining it. "It's a cue ball, I felt it when I almost stepped on it."

"That's a little suspicious."

"You think s-"

Vriska is interrupted as the small ball explodes violently in her face. A lot of things happen very fast, you watch as Vriska goes down behind the car, the snow now spattered with blue blood, as you begin to run towards her something wizzes past your face burning across your cheek, and causing you to stumble back behind a nearby car, looking towards the end of the street you can see another mutant holding a rifle, he's got a weird purple stripe in his hair and is wearing a long black and purple scarf, two other mutants stand near him one holding a baseball bat, the other a sword. You look back down the street to where Kanaya is also taking cover behind a car.

She dives out and rolls across the street to the car behind you, as a bullet skips off the pavement where she was a moment before. Looking ahead you see Vriska has pulled herself into a sitting position, her entire left arm is missing at the shoulder, and all that is left of her left eye is a ruinous bloody hole, she's badly injured but still conscious. The two other mutants begin moving down the street one towards Vriska and one towards Kanaya and yourself, you need to do something… quickly.

Kanaya breaks from cover again trying to go around the car to get to your position, the car you are hiding behind _should _block the rifleman's line of sight, but a second later the glass on the car shatters as he fires, the bullet breaking through the front and back window of the car to punch a clean hole straight through Kanaya's stomach. She stumbles and you quickly grab her and pull her the rest of the way into cover as another bullet barely misses. You lay her down next to you, a jade green stain has already begun spreading on her shirt, you quickly pull your facemask scarf off and press it to the wound.

Be the injured girl… Which? erm be Kanaya.

You look up into Ntasha's face as she presses the scarf onto your stomach. "Come on Kanaya, don't die on me." She whispers out, as black tinged tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

You feel so strange, as if the world is fading away around you, then something calls to you, Ntasha's cheek is bleeding from where the first shot grazed her. Wrapping your arms around her neck you pull yourself up to her face to kiss the small wound, after a few moments you weakly drop back to the ground warm blood on your lips. You look back into her face, then into her eyes, the small black veins in her eyes, grow, they spread until the yellow of her eyes has turned completely black surrounding the deep red irises, her pupils stretch into demonic slits as a grim determination sets onto her features.

"I will not die here, We. Will. Not. Die. Here." She says before pushing herself to her feet.

Be the other injured girl.

Pain, it courses through the specter of your lost arm, and runs down your face in hot blue rivulets. You clutch at the ragged tatters of your shoulder in a vain attempt to stop the flow of blood. A sound brings your attention up to the large mutant in front of you holding a baseball bat. You look up into his eye, no, into _him. _And he obeys, standing stock still as you fix him with your one eyed glare, you aren't certain how long you hold him like that, but your concentration is broken when a loud scream draws his attention away from you, you however seize the opportunity, your sword leaps from your strife deck into your hand and you swing it in a wild slash cutting the mutant across the stomach, he stumbles backwards and falls. Indigo blood coats the edge of your blade as you clumsily crawl over to the downed mutant who is babbling in pain, you end him by thrusting your sword through is heart.

Be omnipotent.

Ntasha stands, her halberd appears in her hand with a puff of black smoke, she walks out into the street. The rifleman fires at her and she jerks her head to the side ever so slightly that the bullet ruffles her hair, she screams at him sharp fangs showing. She stand strait, and begins walking slowly down the street, her footfalls hiss in the snow as her hands alight with a dark black and red flame. The sword wielding mutant jumps in front of her and slashes with his sword, she dodges to the side and sweeps his legs out from beneath him with her leg, and before he even hits the ground she brings the halberd's axe head down on him crushing him to the ground and killing him instantly. Another shot flies at her, she holds her hand up and just as the bullet would hit it, it explodes into a burst of flame. She gathers a ball of fire in her hand and lobs it at the now fleeing rifleman, it lands with a fiery explosion, but the rifleman has escaped.

Be the demon chick.

The red filter fades from your vision and you begin to feel the cold air again, as if coming down from some high, reality comes rushing back and you run towards Vriska as your halberd returns to your strife deck with a puff of smoke. You crouch down next to her.

"What the hell was that?" She asks incredulously.

"Later, brace yourself this is going to hurt."

You grab her injured shoulder, your hand alit with flame, as Vriska gasps in pain as you cauterize the wound. Now worrying less about Vriska bleeding out you turn back towards Kanaya… who is leaning heavily on the car, but standing, your black mask scarf is tied in a neat bow around her stomach, a dark green stain in the center. You quickly run over to her and grab her before she falls, she wraps her arms around you and sinks her teeth into your neck. You gasp briefly at the four sharp pinprick of pain, but relax as a warm sensation spreads from your neck throughout your body, to form a somewhat… pleasurable, experience. After a few moments she releases you and leans back heavily on the car black blood running from the corners of her mouth, she looks up to you breathing heavily.

"I think I'll be alright."

You kind of just stare dumbly at her and nod your head.

"Soooo, anyone else find out they have weird powers?" Vriska speaks up, her eye now wrapped in a ripped piece of fabric.

Kanaya and you slowly nod at her.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, hope you enjoyed, and I'd love to hear what you think about it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery and Reward

**A/N: So I've had Homestuck, in my head for the past two weeks, it's so… AAAAAHHHHHH HOMESTUCK! SO ADDICTIVE, but you fuck with my head. But I've thought up story for quite a ways ahead and the plot of this story is solidifying in my mind. I know at this point I'm essentially talking to like 5 people, but whatever I enjoy writing this.**

**Anyway also if you want to see some artwork of Ntasha you can head over to my Deviant Art page, there's a link in my profile, because links in a chapter don't work, but she's on there.**

**Without further ado on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Recovery and Reward

Be Ntasha.

Although Kanaya seems to have miraculously recovered from her wound you must still support her as you return to camp. Deciding to quickly get out of the town for the time being, even though supplies are still scarce. Vriska seems to be alright, all things considered, but as soon as you get back to camp, where Kanaya immediately passes out asleep, you make her eat something and then send her to sleep as well.

As the only un-injured team member it's up to you to cover for them while they recover. So you go about camouflaging the base, the house is built into the side of a hillside so the sides and rear are partially underground already, and you pile snow around the front and sides to try and hide the house even more. You then somewhat awkwardly use your halberd to chop up some firewood, you tear some linen sheets that were in the house into long strips and boil them to use as bandages later hanging them to dry in the kitchen, you take the time to clean the graze on your cheek as well scrubbing off the dried blood. Finally you eat something yourself and sit down for a long lonely night on watch.

Be Kanaya.

You slowly awake. Pushing yourself off the ground you look around, Ntasha is sitting a little ways away, you can't tell if her eyes are bloodshot because they are still all black, but the dark circles beneath her eyes give it away.

"Did you stay up all night?" You ask.

She smiles tiredly at you. "Someone had to watch you two."

You go over and push her towards her bedroll, she puts up some resistance but she's too tired to do anything and she falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. Your shirt is soaked with blood and it's dried and is becoming annoying, so you fill the kitchen sink with melted snow and throw your shirts and Ntasha's scarf in to soak in the water. Looking around you notice Ntasha's been busy, firewood, bandages, and the house camouflaged. You don't waste her efforts however and clean your wound carefully, a jagged x shape marks where the bullet punched through, it's sore to the touch and you don't want to bother it too much lest it start bleeding again, so you just clean it and wrap yourself in bandages. Luckily your coat isn't bloody but without your two shirts it's still cold so you wrap yourself in a blanket as you sit down to heat up some food, hoping Vriska wakes up before it's done.

She does, groggily starting to get up she tries to lean on her missing arm and falls over, cursing she pushes herself back up, and looks around.

"What's up with her?" She asks motioning to Ntasha.

"She stayed up all night on watch while we slept." You reply divvying up the food.

Vriska doesn't say anything to that but you catch her giving a fond look to the sleeping mutant.

"Here, eat up this just about the last of our food." You say handing over her meager portion.

"We're kind of in the shit here aren't we?"

"At least we don't have to worry about 'qualifying' anymore." You reply somewhat darkly.

"I guess there is that, we just have to survive now, wonder how long we'll be stuck here."

"I don't know."

A little later you are outside gathering firewood, you dare not use your chainsaw even though it would greatly expedite the process, for fear of attracting unwanted attention to your wounded team. As you work it begins to snow, softly at first but quickly whipping into a blizzard at about midday, you retreat inside the building for shelter. As you come back indoors you find Ntasha still asleep and Vriska is madly scrubbing at her blood soaked clothes, you deposit your firewood and head into the kitchen with Vriska to make some pine tea.

"If the snow keeps up like this well soon be buried." You say.

"Good maybe we could get some rest then." Vriska replies dismissively whilst angrily glaring at the large blue stain on her coat.

"That's actually not a bad idea; perhaps we won't need someone on watch tonight." You say thoughtfully.

"Whuzzat now?" Ntasha says groggily walking into the kitchen and plopping down at the table.

"What are you doing awake?" You ask.

"Had to take a piss." She replies tiredly rubbing her face. "And then I smelled tea so I came in here."

There is suddenly noise from outside, muffled talking.

"Did you hear that?" You ask quietly.

Ntasha doesn't respond slowly getting out of her chair, her halberd materializes in her hand with a puff of smoke, you pull your chainsaw out of its card as Vriska readies her sword as well. You slowly move into the main room waiting for the door to open, your hand poised to start the chainsaw.

Be Ntasha.

You stand with your halberd leveled at the door, ready to strike if necessary. You here some angry yelling and manic giggles before the door bursts open and a girl with red glasses barges into the room, very nearly spearing herself on your weapon, she stops very suddenly not moving. You hold your weapon steady looking around the girl to the door where a boy with nubby little horns is standing with a shocked expression on his face, beyond him is another boy with red and blue glasses, who looks rather disaffected by the situation.

Nobody moves for a moment, then the nubby horned boy steps forward holding his hands up slightly.

"Look, we already qualified so we have no beef with you, just my teammate being a fucking retard, look we can give you some supplies, just let us go." His voice is scratchy but fairly confident, given the situation.

You slowly lower your halberd but do not put it away. "We're qualified as well."

The girl backs up several feet to the doorway after you lower your weapon.

"Great, we've got a few supplies I'm sure you could use, we'll be on our way as soon as you pick what you want." The boy says.

"But Karkat we need somewhere to stay, we can't go back out into the storm." The girl says quietly, but not quietly enough.

"We're lucky you're not fucking dead, we'll do what we have to." He replies a little less quietly and then turns back to you.

"Look, we're low on food, we're both qualified, if you want you could stay here for the night, granted your share your supplies with us, safety in numbers right?" You say stepping forward a little and holding out your hand.

The boy observes you carefully, and your team, no doubt taking in the multiple injuries, and baggy eyes.

"No funny business?" He asks.

"We're just trying to survive this crazy tournament." You reply.

He steps forward and shakes your hand. "Name's Karkat."

"Ntasha, this is Kanaya, and Vriska." You reply motioning to the two respectively.

"Terezi, and Sollux." Karkat replies motioning to his companions.

* * *

Be Karkat. About half an hour later.

Terezi is in the Kitchen with Kanaya and Vriska talking to them while Kanaya cleans Vriska's wounds with some medical supplies from your team. Sollux is asleep in a chair in the common room, Ntasha is sitting next to the fire with a cup of the pine tea that Kanaya made. You have a cup yourself, it's bitter and unpleasant but, fuck, it's warm. You sit down next to the fire as well, Ntasha briefly regards you before turning her attention back to the fire.

"Your team is pretty beat up." You say.

"We got ambushed." She replies without turning her gaze from the flames.

"Fairly impressive you're alive at all then."

"We got lucky I guess, what about you guys, you seem to be in good shape."

"It might look that way, but we haven't got much in the way of rest or good food, we haven't slept more than a dozen hours between us, and we've not had a fire to warm food with, this." You say gesturing your cup of tea. "Is a fucking god send."

You take a large gulp of the tea, it's bitter but you shudder a little as it warms you.

"What do you think of all this? This test, and the ruins?" She asks.

"I dunno, normally I'd call bullshit that this is some government shit and we're fucking test subjects, but it doesn't seem right, with the Specibus, and teleporters n' shit."

"Mmmm, I feel the same, but then what is this stuff? Why is it here?"

"Some kind of cosmic joke, just to fuck with us clueless assholes?"

"Likely enough I guess." She replies with a smirk.

With the intense storm outside it is decided no one needs to be on look out and that everyone should get some rest.

Be Kanaya.

"Do you really think we should trust them?" You ask quietly to Natasha as you get ready to sleep.

"I talked with Karkat, he seems like a good person, you talked with Terezi right?"

"Yes, a bit strange but not threatening."

"I don't think Sollux is going to pull anything either, and right now I'd rather have allies than enemies."

"Fair enough." You reply settling into your blankets. You expect that you will have a paranoid night waiting to see if anything happens, but you are far too tired and fall asleep quickly.

Morning comes and you wake to a beam of sunlight streaming through a window. You get up slowly stretching with a contented sigh. Looking around everyone else is still asleep, you quietly stoke the embers of the fire back to life and start heating water for tea.

You feel much better after a full nights rest. As you wait for the water to heat some of the others start getting up, Karkat is the first awake after you.

He comes over to where you are sitting by the fire and sits down across from you.

"It's Kanaya right?" He asks.

"Yes."

He nods. "Making more of that pine tea?"

"Yes."

"You know it tastes like shit right?"

"I am aware."

He nods again. "Just making sure."

"Karkat?"

"Hmm?"

"Have any of your team had… strange powers?" You ask feeling somewhat foolish.

"Yeah actually, Sollux can fire fucking lasers out of his eyes, and I guess Terezi's blind sight shit, because that isn't normal, why? Have you guys had anything like that?"

"Yes, Vriska was able to control another's mind, Ntasha can summon fireballs, and I healed myself by drinking blood."

"That's fucked up."

"I know right? I'm some kind of freak."

"Well… yeah, we're all freaks here, mutants, don't worry about it, it's par for the course so far."

You chuckle slightly. "That's true I suppose."

"Alright, looks like we should start getting food ready." He says getting up and moving to his teams packs.

He starts sifting through them pulling out a few cans of food and bringing them over to you.

"We've got… Ravioli, canned corn, instant ramen, and tomato soup, well this will be a breakfast for the fucking records."

Everyone else wakes up as you heat up the food, and gather around when it's done.

Be Ntasha.

You tiredly start eating the food Kanaya handed to you, after a few bites you look down to actually see what it is. Ravioli. You shrug to yourself and keep eating.

"So, what do we do next?" Kanaya asks looking to you.

"Hmm, well we'll need more supplies, I feel safer with Karkat's team around, maybe we'll try another run into the town today." You reply. "What do you think Karkat?"

"I can't think of anything better to do." He replies.

"Alright it's settled then get your shit together and get ready to head out." You say standing.

You grab your pack and head outside, a bit surprised by the temperature difference inside and out you rub your hands together and breathe into them, you go to pull up your facemask only to find it missing, right, you gave it to Kanaya as a bandage. Speaking of Kanaya she comes out next, with your scarf tied around her waist with a large bow in the back. You can't help but smile slightly at her, she walks up next to you.

"What's with the smile?" She asks.

"I think we're going to be ok." You reply.

The others filter out of the house soon after and just before you're about to set off the synthetic voice of the arena comes on again.

"Three teams have qualified, two remain un-qualified, the first two qualifying teams to make it through this teleporter will receive a boon upon exiting." A light shot straight into the sky some ways away.

"You know those un-qualified teams are going to be waiting over there to try and ambush anyone who comes close." Karkat says standing next to you staring up at the light.

"True, but they'll be expecting three people, not six, I think if we hurry and stick together, we can be those two teams."

He stops and thinks hard for a moment. "The sooner we get out of this hellhole the better." He turns to the rest of the group. "Alright you fucks we're getting out of here, let's move!"

With that he starts jogging off towards the light followed behind by you and the rest of your teams.

* * *

You close to within half a mile of the teleporter without incident, you and your team now sit at the edge of the forest, before you a stretch of field, the teleporter itself is atop a hill with a cliff on the side nearest you, the only way up is through a narrow stretch of forest up the slope of the hill off to your left a little, the sound of clashing weapons can be heard from that direction. Directly a head of you however is a structure, a grain elevator of some sort, a large metal building with a walkway leading from its second floor to a small tower near the cliff face. You can see two mutants out in front of the building as well as one leaning on the walkway up above. Karkat is crouched in the snow next to you.

"Well what do you think?" He asks.

"I think we can go through this building." You reply.

"How?"

"NTASHA!" Vriska comes running up to you from where she had been on lookout behind you. "There is another team coming up behind us we need to move!"

"FUCK!" Karkat says loudly.

You whistle loudly, the signal to the scouts to regroup. You have now alerted the mutants in the building and they are looking cautiously towards your position. Everyone quickly returns from their positions.

"Alright come on we're leaving right now!" You say jumping from cover and sprinting out into the field towards the building.

You sprint straight towards the mutants at the building, a woman and two men, the woman who has curling ram's horns shouts at the other two and then faces you. She picks up a large container without touching it, and hurls it at you, your halberd flashes to existence in your hands and alights with flame, you jump and swing the weapon as hard as you can slicing through the container with a gout of flame, the woman unprepared for this is to stunned to react when you smash the handle of your weapon into the side of her head, knocking her out cold.

Kanaya runs past you as you return to running.

"I've got his one." She says.

The next mutant is guarding the staircase to the upper floor, he's large and has a broken horn and a pair of strange sunglasses. Kanaya doesn't flinch; she pulls out her chainsaw revving it loudly before raising it above her head and charging strait at him screaming bloody murder. The large mutant seems to lose his resolve at the sight and dives out of the way as Kan brings the chainsaw crashing down, she seems to have anticipated his move though because the chain locks and she tosses the weapon into the air where it spins once before she catches it by the blade and swings the handle end catching the mutant in the side of the head, another one down.

Vriska is the first on the stairs charging up with her sword out, she turns the corner heading for the walkway to the tower where the last mutant is. He stands in the middle of the walkway with this odd shortened lance, he seems more frozen in fear than determination merely gawking at the charging form of Vriska.

"FLY OR DIE PUPA PAN!" She shouts at him.

He doesn't move clearly rooted in fear, Vriska knocks the tip of his lance out of the way with her sword and shoulder tackles him to the side with her good arm, he stumbles and falls over the edge of the railing, you don't pay him anymore attention more focused on the next part of your plan.

"VRISKA DUCK!" You shout summoning a fireball in your hand.

She drops into a slide as you hurl the flaming projectile into the tower impacting the far wall and blowing a hole in the side of the tower. You look back seeing Karkat and his team following close behind.

"GET READY TO JUMP!" You shout back as Vriska reaches the hole.

Be Vriska.

You leap through the smoldering hole in the tower leaping the six or so feet from the tower to the top of the hill, you land stumble and roll then look back as Natasha jumps, then Kanaya. Kanaya jumps a little short and teeters on the edge of the cliff you and Natasha quickly grab her and pull her forward.

"We did it!" Kanaya says excitedly getting to her feet.

A gunshot cracks the air and a bullet ricochets of the ground near you.

"Not yet we haven't RUN!" Ntasha says running towards the teleporter pad.

Be Ntasha.

You sprint towards the teleporter as fast as you can with Vriska and Kanaya right next to you, a bullet whizzes past you, you can tell it's the same rifle from you encounter in the town, although why he is here firing at you when his team is disqualified is unclear.

"I am going to MUREDER whoever that asshole is!" Kanaya pants out between breaths.

You don't reply diving the last meter into the teleporter, and with a wisp of energy you and your team are gone, as another bullet ricochets off the inside of the teleporter.

You and your teammates land in an ungraceful heap, appearing rom thin air onto another teleportation pad. Looking up you see nothing, all around you is just black, besides the pad and a small pedestal with the same marking that is on the teleporter pad.

You push yourself off the ground as Vriska and Kanaya do as well.

"Now we made it." Vriska says.

"Yeah, yeah we did." You reply.

"Claim your reward." The synthetic voice speaks up, as the marking on the pedestal glows.

You look to your companions who both nod and you step forward and place you hand on the pad, the emblem glows brightly, then the pedestal sinks into the ground.

"Assigning bonus strife card" Another of the green cards materializes in front of you, this one reading 'shotkind' the card disappears and an 870 combat pump shotgun replaces it, falling into your hands.

"Cool."

The voice speaks again. "Granting bonus weapon"

A redish card appears in front of Kanaya reading 'chain-rapier' the card disappears and is replaced by a long slender chainsaw with a sword handle.

Kanaya grasps it and poses like a fencer. "What do you think?"

"Badass." You and Vriska say at the same time, Kan just smiles a light green blush on her cheeks.

The voices speaks again. "Repairing battle damage."

Vriska perks up at that, the bandages on her arm suddenly strip off disintegrating as strips of green energy wrap themselves around what was left of her left arm, forming a new arm. As the green glow dissipates it revealed her arm to be mechanical, hundreds of intricate interlocking parts move and shift around each other as she moves her new arm around experimentally.

"Awesome, I don't suppose you're going to fix my eye?"

The only response was the subtle sound of the teleporter transporting them back to the ruined towers inside the covert mountain base.

Officer Hackett is there at the entrance.

"Welcome back." He says curiously looking at the state of them.

"Yeah, thanks, where are the showers?"

* * *

**A/N: Well now that that part is out of the way the real fun can begin. So what do you guys think, comments? Questions?**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
